Drive
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Just a little drabble, from S12 Ep2 scene where Callie is telling everyone about her new gf and Amelia's mind is elsewhere... between rewatching the episode and a few nice reviews, I've decided to turn this into Fix It Fiction, going a little further with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Combine Drive by Melissa Ferrick with the promo for tonight's episode and watch Amelia's face as Callie drones on about her new girlfriend...**

 _if you want this, you're gonna have to ask nicely please_  
 _yeah if you want this_  
 _you're gonna have to ask me_  
 _you're gonna have to ask me_

* * *

Waiting for Bailey to enter so they can congratulate her for getting Chief, Amelia can barely focus. She's spent weeks fooling around with Owen, but last night that all changed. She kissed someone and can't get it out of her head.

Callie drones on about new love and infatuation apparently she met someone, but everything she says just drives Amelia's desire to kiss those lips again. Suddenly the blonde enters the room and goes right for the coffee, she's standing right behind her and Amelia can feel her.

"So, I looked it up. And Bailey is the first," Arizona says interrupting the conversation.

"First what?" Callie asks a little annoyed at the timing of the interruption, she was just going to tell Maggie about her date tonight.

"She's the first female Chief, all the rest have been men," Arizona says proudly.

"It's about time," Jackson says from where he's sitting with Owen.

"All the department chiefs are women too." Amelia notes, "Neuro, Cardio, Ortho, Fetal."

"Uh we've got Trauma." Jackson interjects.

"Oh that's bad ass." Callie says delighting in the revelation.

Suddenly the door opens and Meredith enters followed by Bailey.

"There is no longer a weekly attendings meeting, don't you people read my emails?" She asks sharply.

Turning around Webber begins to protest, "this isn't a meeting..."

"I know it's not, now get back to work people!" Bailey says before ducking out of the room.

Meredith shrugs her shoulders and follows her.

* * *

"You can't keep looking at me like that here at work." Arizona says when she finally gets a chance to pull the brunette aside.

"Like what?" Amelia replies playfully wetting her lips, "Like you should meet me in the nearest on-call room as soon as possible?"

"Stop, don't poke the bear." Arizona says glancing around the room to see if anyone has noticed them talking.

"I have a half hour before I have to prepare for my next patient. I'll be in 606." Amelia says biting her lip.

"Look, I want to. Really, really want to but I don't have time. I'm due for a consult on Peds and I need to go change." Arizona says apologizing and squeezing her shoulder as she brushes past her.

Rolling her eyes in frustration. Amelia wants to follow her into the locker room, but she knows that's not a good idea.

"Hey, I missed you last night. I, uh, thought you were going to stop by the Firehouse?" Owen says as he walks up to her.

"Oh, yeah. Something came up. I have a patient, gotta go." Amelia says nervously bailing on him.

* * *

Arizona's day did not go as planned. She ran into April in the locker room only to have her complain about not feeling well and then discovering a rash on her back. Now they both are in separate isolation rooms, waiting for the CDC to determine what April has and if Arizona was exposed. Now, she's had to postpone two surgeries as a precaution and they've already given her a high dose antibiotic. Her phone buzzes and she looks at it and smiles at the text.

AS: Finally a chance to get you alone...

AZ: Not likely, it's a glass walled room.

AS: That could be interesting, or I could wait and see you tonight.

AZ: Ugh, they better let me out soon. And we need to talk.

AS: Talking is not what I have in mind.

AZ: we can't just rush into this

AS: It'll be slow... but not too slow

Arizona glances around the room to make sure no one is watching. Her face is flushed as they just went from texting to sexting and she's suddenly very aware of how she felt when she entered the meeting this morning. She felt eyes upon her and heard Callie talking about a date or something with Maggie and Amelia was standing there but she wasn't listening. Arizona could tell because of the intensity of the brunette's gaze upon her. Thankfully, Callie didn't notice. Not that she'd care, although they did say no more in hospital relationships. But that was when they first broke up and it's not realistic, they spend most of their time in the hospital, where else will they meet people.

AS: Hey, that's too slow. ;

Amelia texts to her, shaking her out of her reverie.

AZ: Sorry, I'm here.

AS: I just gave your roommate an overnight shift, so I am coming by tonight.

AZ: Hmm, we'll see... ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice of you visit DeLuca, what's up?" Arizona asks Andrew when he enters the isolation room.

"I, uh, just thought I'd check and see if you need anything?" He stammers.

"Oh, no. I'll be out of here soon. So talk to me, what's going on for you today?" She asks him.

"We caught a tumor in the ER, it's a pituitary gland tumor." He says, "And by me I mean Chief Bailey caught it, I just knew something was off, so I kept her. She's really tall, like 7'4" and get this, she's in IT working on a project to get the internet to African villages." He adds.

"Oh, that's awesome. So Amelia's going to remove the tumor?" Arizona replies.

"Yeah, but Bailey has Torres, Pierce and Avery on the surgical team. The woman wants a less invasive approach because the project that she's working on is due in a week. I think they're going to go in through her nasal passage to remove the tumor." He explains.

"Interesting, I may have to pull this one up and read the case notes." Arizona remarks.

"Oh and Dr Shepherd already told me that I'm going to be following this case through recovery and she assigned me the overnight shift." He informs her.

"That's good. That must mean she likes you," Arizona replies.

"Or maybe she has plans tonight and trusts me not to page her for no reason." He replies as his pager goes off, "I've got to run!"

"Go!" She says smiling after him.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Arizona asks April once she's released from isolation, she figured she better go check on her friend.

"Ugh, you're out? Okay, then I'll be out soon." She says pacing nervously. "Can you get Jackson to come in here and talk to me? Everyone's been in here talking to me, but him."

"Everyone? So you've heard about Callie's new girlfriend?" Arizona says uncomfortably.

"What? No, she hasn't... She's dating someone?" April can't help but be upset for the blonde. "Are you, are you okay?"

"I'm super. It's awesome." Arizona says faking some enthusiasm. "She's happier that she's ever been." The blonde adds, repeating what really bothers her the most about the whole thing today.

"She said that?" April asks incredulously. "Happier than she's ever been?" She repeats, angrily now.

"Let it go April, I have." Arizona advises.

"But Arizona, that's just a horrible, horrible thing to say. You both were incredibly happy. And, and this whoever she is...is just new, that's all. It's just new that's why its good. Everything is when its new. Before you know all their weird little quirks, that start out funny, then drive you freaking insane!" April is now frantically pacing and yelling.

"I feel oddly better." Arizona mumbles to herself as she watches her friend freaking out for her. Then her pager goes off. "Hey, I have to go." She says loudly waving her pager to get her attention.

"Of course you do." April says slumping down to the floor.

* * *

"How is Robbins?" Amelia asks when Andrew returns.

"She's good. They just released her." He informs the neurosurgeon.

"Wait, what's going on with Arizona?" Callie asks pushing away from the table.

"She and April were put in isolation this morning as a precaution." Amelia explains.

"A precaution? MERS! April came back from the desert with MERS? How did no one catch that? She's been staying in the lounge, everyone's been exposed!" Callie says turning on Jackson.

"It's not MERS. It may be nothing, but we took precautions. We're just waiting on her gram stains, now. But it looks like it's nothing." He replies hoping to calm the Latina down. "The lounge has been sanitized also as a precaution."

"I need to cancel my date tonight. Sofia can't go home with her." Callie says still freaking out.

"Callie, it's nothing. The CDC has cleared Robbins and they're about to clear Kepner, right Avery?" Amelia interrupts Callie's freak out.

"Dr Torres, if it will help. Alex and I can take Sofia tonight. Neither of us have spent time with April or Arizona." Jo points out.

"Oh, okay. That would make me feel better and I'm sure Arizona would appreciate it." Callie replies, taking her phone out to send her ex a text message.

* * *

"Apparently Jo just volunteered you guys to watch Sofia tonight?" Arizona says to Alex and they review their case load and figure out how to get caught up.

"Yeah, apparently Torres just found out that you spent the morning in isolation and was freaking out." Alex says looking at the message from Jo on his phone.

"Oh great. Now she's going to use this to keep me from Sofia. Not even a clean bill of health from the CDC can help me now." Arizona says frustrated.

"Nah, it'll blow over. She's happy now, remember?" He says sarcastically.

"Glad someone is." Arizona says going back to their surgical schedule.

"How's the new roommate?" Alex asks her.

"It's fine. The nice thing about having an intern as a roommate is they work more hours than I do. So he's never there when I am. It's a lot like not having a roommate." She admits. "But Sofia does like him and he seems to adore her."

"Well, that's good. The other one is following Jo around like a puppy, have you seen him?" Alex asks laughing.

"Oh god, no I haven't." She replies sharing the laugh.

* * *

"Hey, you're okay?" Callie says when she spots Arizona leaving for the day.

"Yeah and you have a date?" Arizona says as Callie turns to leave.

Turning back around, Callie looks down and replies, "You, uh, heard."

"Everybody heard, Callie. It's okay, you can talk to me about it, you know, we can talk about this stuff." Arizona says bracing herself.

"Uh, okay. Well, you'd like her. She's funny and sharp. And you know we not only find the same things funny, we say them at the same time..." Callie blurts out.

"Okay, dial it back a little." Arizona says not quite wanting to hear that much.

"No really! It's like... it's like we share the same brain." Callie adds.

"I mean read the room." Arizona interjects uncomfortable now with this level of sharing.

"I just think. I think you'd like her." Callie says hopefully.

Nodding, Arizona is speechless. This is totally new territory for them. She stands and watches Callie walk away.

"Hey, can I take you home?" Amelia asks sidling up to the blonde.

"Uh, let's grab a pizza on the way. I'm starving." Arizona says looking the brunette over.

"Perfect, Netflix and chill?" Amelia says walking behind her and checking out her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay I had this one almost done so I wanted to finish it. but I'm going to be switching back and forth from this one to You Really Got Me. Hopefully, I will finish one or both today.**_

* * *

In the car, Amelia puts on her seat belt and then leans over and kisses the blonde.

A little surprised, Arizona pulls back and looks at her nervously. What she sees surprises her, the brunette's blue eyes are a dark sapphire and reaches up and pulls her back in for another kiss, this time Arizona let's her deepen it and for a moment the two women forget that they're in the parking lot of the hospital, until a car door slams beside them.

"Um," Arizona mumbles as she breaks the kiss. "Amelia, whoa..."

"I could kiss you for hours, days maybe." She says her eyes sparkling brightly, mischievous smile across her face.

"Wow, I, uh, haven't had a kiss like that in a long time." Arizona says still stunned.

"Better than last night's and last night's was amazing." Amelia remarks, putting the car in gear and glancing over at the blonde again.

"About that, I still don't really know how that happened. Actually, I'm really confused. I thought you and Owen were a thing." Arizona asks as she gets her libido in check again.

"Arizona, you and I have flirted for months, but now that Callie's openly dating, I figured that maybe you would be open to dating, so I just sort of went for it last night when I ran into you in the attendings lounge.

"I know that we've flirted, but I just assumed that you didn't mean anything by it. No offense, but you flirt with everyone. I just assumed that I wasn't any different until that is, last night." Arizona replies.

* * *

Arizona ordered the pizza on the drive home and now they are waiting for the pizza guy to deliver and she is nervously drinking a glass of wine, while Amelia has a coke. Pulling up Netflix on the tv, Arizona is trying to distract them both or they'd just be making out like teenagers on the couch.

"Have you seen this one?" Arizona asks, selecting "Imagine Me & You".

"No, I haven't. It looks good. Wait, how many times have you seen it?" She asks, realizing it's in the Movies you're recently watched section.

"It doesn't matter, I've never watched it with you." She says teasing her, just as there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Amelia says jumping up and grabbing her wallet on the way. Unlocking the door, she quickly hands the guy the money and takes the pizza.

Amelia comes back over with the pizza and Arizona has already set plates and napkins on the table. "Can I refill your glass before I sit back down?" Amelia asks heading in to get the bottle.

"Yes, thank you." Arizona says as she returns with the bottle and tops off her glass.

Waiting for the brunette to sit back down on the couch, Arizona reaches over and starts the movie.

"Oh my god, this pizza is really good. Honestly, it sounded horrible to me. I've never had white sauce on pizza." Amelia explains when Arizona looks at her oddly.

"You let me order a pizza that you thought sounded terrible?" Arizona asks confused.

"Well, yeah. But I mean if you like it, how bad could it be. And it's good. I like it." She adds.

"You're really odd." Arizona says staring at the brunette.

Ignoring the comment, Amelia turns to the movie. "Oh I like her, she must be the lesbian. She's dressed like one." She comments.

Stopping the movie a minute, Arizona looks at her, "Did you really just say that?"

"What? I'm not the costume designer. They dressed her to look like a stereotypical lesbian, hot one too." Amelia explains.

"Okay, I'll let you have that one." She says laughing at the brunette and turning the movie back on.

"Oh, that's the chick from Coyote Ugly. I like her too." Amelia remarks.

Stopping the movie again, "You're going to talk through this whole movie and then ask me what's going on, aren't you?" Arizona teases her.

"We won't get through the whole movie if you keep stopping it." Amelia counters reaching for the remote.

"Well, you've already missed several key conversations, so we should start it over." She says turning away from the brunette and holding the remote out of her reach.

"Fine, restart it and I'll shut up." Amelia says pouting a little.

Restarting the movie, Arizona sets the remote down and picks up her wine and takes a sip, then looks over at Amelia and watches her eating the pizza.

"Stop staring at me weirdo." Amelia says glancing over at her. "I'm trying to watch a movie," she teases.

Shaking her head and laughing at the brunette, Arizona sets her plate down and picks up her wine glass again. She curls up at the end of the couch pulling the throw blanket over her, then she carefully, slips off her prosthetic.

It takes the brunette by surprise. The few times that they've watched tv together, Arizona has never let herself get really comfortable. Setting her own plate down, Amelia decides to join her under the throw. So she slides down and picks up the blonde's leg and puts it across her lap. Glancing over to make sure it's okay.

A small smile crosses the blonde's face and they both relax a bit more.

As the movie progresses, Amelia's hands begin massaging Arizona's foot and calf, the blonde moans a little, then embarrassed, she says, "You should stop doing that."

"But you like it, why would I stop?" Amelia replies pleased with herself.

"You're poking the bear, Amelia stop." Arizona says pulling her leg back.

"I'm not afraid of that bear." She replies playfully.

"You probably should be. That bear's been in hibernation for two years." Arizona replies, her blue eyes darkening as the brunette bites her lip. Neither of them watching the movie any longer.

Sitting up suddenly, Arizona leans over and kisses the brunette roughly. Amelia responds by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in deepening the kiss. Then climbing on top of her, Amelia quickly removes her top and begins unbuttoning Arizona's blouse.

"Wait," Arizona says, lips swollen from the kisses. "What are we doing?" She asks breathlessly.

"What do you think we're doing?" Amelia asks thickly, kissing her way down the blonde's neck.

"But we need to talk about this. Isn't this what you're doing with Owen?" Arizona says struggling to sit up.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia says letting her up.

"Just last week, you told me that you didn't know why but you kept finding yourself alone with Owen making out like teenagers." Arizona reminds her. "That's not what I want or need."

"That's not what this is." Amelia replies. "Arizona, I like you. A lot. I was fooling around with Owen, because I didn't think this was an option. Okay?"

"Are you sure? I can't do this if you're still going to be seeing him. I'm not that person any longer. I'm not saying that we have to be dating, but we do have to be exclusive until we figure this out." Arizona says nervously.

"I can do that, but if we're exclusive than we're dating. Okay?" Amelia replies reaching out to cup her face and pull her in for a kiss.

"Dating. Okay." She says smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your date last night?" Arizona asks Callie the next day when they run into each other outside the cafeteria.

"It was good." Callie says, noticing that the blonde's lip is bit swollen and there's a mark on her neck that she' obviously trying to hide by wearing her hair down. "Uh how was yours?" Callie asks.

"Oh it was just me, Netflix and a pizza." Arizona deflects, "My uh, roommate was here at work." She adds.

"I see, so just you and Netflix?" Callie asks suspiciously.

"Pretty much, uh, I have a consult." She says rushing off.

"Hey", Amelia says when the elevator doors close.

Arizona jumps, "Jesus Amelia, I didn't even see you there."

Sidling up to the blonde, Amelia steals a kiss and Arizona kisses her back, but then the doors begin to open and she steps back from the brunette.

"What's going on?" Amelia asks softly.

"I'm just, uh not ready for this to be a thing, here at work. Are you?" She asks nervously.

"I don't really care one way or the other," she says nonchalantly. But then Owen enters the elevator and her whole demeanor changes.

"Uh, hi." He says to Amelia and then nods to Arizona.

The doors open again, and Amelia turns to Arizona who waits curiously to see what she's going to do in front of Hunt. "We're still on for tonight, right?" She says to Arizona before exiting the elevator.

"Yes, 7 pm. I'll meet you there." Arizona replies, glancing over to Hunt.

"No, I'll pick you up." Amelia says, her eyes twinkling giving her away.

"Uh, that sounds like a date." Owen says as the doors close.

"Um, yeah." Arizona says mostly to herself.

"Okay then." He says getting off at the next floor.

Arizona's phone buzzes and she isn't surprised to see a message from Amelia.

"Okay, that was all kinds of weird, we can wait to do this at work."

"Too late. Hunt figured it out." Arizona texts back.

* * *

Walking into the meeting with Bailey, Pierce and Avery, they all look at her like she has two heads.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asks.

"Uh you have an abrasion on your neck." Avery points out.

"That's not an abrasion, it's a hickey. Good god, did Hunt do that?" Bailey asks annoyed that the former Chief would be so unprofessional as to leave a hickey on his conquest.

"No, he didn't." Amelia replies, pulling her hair back around her neck to hide it.

Callie clears her throat nervously, because she just saw a similar mark on Arizona's neck, could the two of them be together? She wonders.

"You don't see Torres walking around here with marks like that, well not any more." Bailey replies, then considers what she just said. "Wait, you're not..?"

"We're not here to talk about my love life, so can we please just get on with the case?" Amelia says cutting her off.

As Bailey walks them all through the case, Amelia pulls out her phone and quickly texts Arizona.

"I've stumbled into an inquisition." She sends.

"What? Who?" Arizona replies quickly.

"Torres, Bailey, Avery." She replies.

"Excuse me Dr Shepherd, I'm sorry to interrupt your love life, but this is a consult. Could you pay attention please?" She says swiping the phone and glancing at it, she smiles. Then types a quick message and then puts the phone in her pocket.

Amelia can't believe that Bailey just did that. Ignoring it, she just gets up and walks them through the scans, explaining how she's going to repair the nerve damage, while Callie repairs the fracture and muscle damage. Jackson reviews the plan and adds his plan to reduce the scaring. Maggie listens and then reminds them the patient's heart may not be up for a lengthy procedure.

* * *

In her office, Arizona was having a mild freak out, until she got the next message from Amelia.

"Bailey knows all." Now she laughs because she knows that Bailey took away Amelia's phone. But then she realizes that means Bailey going to come and give her shit for leaving a mark on Amelia's neck, then she'll see the mark on my neck.

Paging Jo 911, Arizona waits for the resident.

"What's going on is it your leg?" Jo says racing into the room.

"No, huh, fix this? If Bailey sees it, I'm toast." She says pulling her hair back.

"You did not seriously page me 911 to cover up a hickey on your neck?" Jo asks.

"Jo, Bailey will be here in half an hour, help me!" Arizona begs.

"Okay, come with me to the locker room. I can fix this." She says turning to leave.

"Oh thank god." Arizona says following her.

"So you're dating someone?" Jo asks as she works on the cover up.

"Um, yeah. First date went well." Arizona says nervously.

"First date? This is from first date?" Jo asks, surprised and a little impressed.

"It's uh, been a long time. I maybe got a little carried away." Arizona admits embarrassed.

"I bet, what does the other woman look like?" Jo asks, then looks up and sees Amelia enter.

"Nice, sit down. You're next." She say glancing up and spotting a similar mark on the surgeons neck.

"Ladies, do I need to explain to you how to avoid getting this on the neck?" Jo teases them.

As she finishes, she gives the cover stick to Arizona. "Put this on under your other make up for the next few days until it fades. Oh and in the future, a cold spoon will help reduce the mark."

"Did you get your phone back from Bailey?" Arizona asks her after Jo leaves.

"Yes, how embarrassing was that?" Amelia says as she falls into the blonde's arms.

"Robbins!" Bailey says entering the locker room. "Do I need to have the talk with you again?" She bellows.

Then looking from one to the other, she smiles. "Okay much better. I don't care what you do or who you do it with, just no marks where I can see them. No one needs to be thinking about your sex life when you're discussing their surgery. Am I clear?" She asks the two surgeons.

"Yes Chief," they say in unison.

"Okay, now get out here. I'm not leaving you alone in here to do god knows what." She adds shooing them out of the locker room.

* * *

"Okay so basically everyone knows, and we haven't even had a real date yet." Amelia exclaims as she sits on Arizona's desk.

"You're not sneaky at all." Arizona teases her.

"And you are?" Amelia remarks, then adds, "Wait, I don't want you to answer that do I?"

"No, you really don't." Arizona agrees.

"Dude, did you really get your phone taken away by Bailey?" Alex asks when he spots Amelia in Arizona's office.

"Yes and it's her fault. She was texting me." Amelia says blaming the blonde.

"I'm pretty sure that you texted me first." Arizona says defensively.

"Hey, Jo and I are going to listen to a band on Saturday night, you guys should come out. I might jam with them." He says excitedly.

"Seriously? Okay we're there." Amelia says quickly, then looks over at the blonde. "We can go, right?" She asks.

"I'll need to get a sitter, but it should be fine." Arizona says smiling at how easy this is.

"Hey did Alex invite you guys out on Saturday night?" Meredith asks when she stops by Arizona's office.

"Yeah, I need to get a sitter, but we're going. Are you?" Arizona asks.

"That's what I wanted to say. I've got a sitter, if you just want to bring Sofia over to the house." Meredith offers.

"Oh, perfect!" Amelia exclaims, causing Meredith to look at her oddly.

"Seriously? You two are dating?" Meredith asks.

"Uh, yeah, but it's new we haven't even had a date yet." Arizona explains to her.

"So you've just slept together?" She teases.

"Meredith, really inappropriate conversation." Amelia says interrupting her. "And we have a date tonight."

"First date is tonight, and you're already telling people that you're dating?" Alex asks confused.

"Okay, so we've, um seen each other the last two nights, but haven't actually gone out. And it's not like we haven't known each other, so stop looking at us like we had a one-night stand, because we didn't." Amelia says defending them.

"What happened with Owen? Weren't you just seeing him two days ago? Meredith asks confused.

"Tell you guys what, I'm going to go see patients while you all work this out among yourselves. Amelia and I have already figured it out." Arizona says leaning over and kissing her before leaving her office.

"Wow, she's confident. That's hot." Meredith says after the blonde leaves, then turning back to Amelia she says, "Don't hurt her. She hasn't seen or dated anyone since she and Callie broke up. So don't fuck this up."

"I really like her, okay? I don't plan on screwing this up." Amelia informs her.

"Good, because I like this. Now we just need to meet Callie's girlfriend." Meredith replies.

"Wait are they coming Saturday night too?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah, that's how I knew Arizona needed a sitter." Meredith explains.


	5. Chapter 5

Nervously Amelia knocks on the apartment door, they didn't discuss where they were going for dinner and now the brunette is worried that the blonde is going to expect them to go to a fancy restaurant.

Opening the door, Arizona is relieved to see Amelia in jeans. "Hey, you're a little early," she says as Amelia enters.

"Yeah, I finished early. You look really pretty. I like those jeans." Amelia says pausing in front of the blonde, unsure if she should kiss her or not.

"Thanks, that jacket is hot. Oh, boots too. Maybe you are a lesbian." Arizona teases, leans over and kisses her lightly and then sits down to put her shoes on.

"So, um, I'm really happy that you're wearing jeans. I was afraid that you would be dressed up." Amelia explains.

"No, you didn't say and by the way, you have to say. Don't you dare show up here dressed up for dinner without telling me to do the same, okay?" Arizona replies, "That's just basic girlfriend protocol, by the way." She adds.

"Okay, got it." Amelia says laughing at the blonde.

* * *

"Amelia stop, seriously. Stop, wait." Arizona says as they push back into the apartment.

"I can't, I need you so much." She husks out, slipping her hands under the blonde's shirt as she kicks the door closed behind them.

"Uh, I'll just go." Andrew says scrambling up from the couch.

Embarrassed, Amelia stops what she's doing and waves shyly at the intern.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Arizona says pulling her shirt back down. "Uh, sorry Andrew. We'll just uh, go to my room." She says awkwardly.

Following the blonde down the hall, Amelia asks, "Why the hell do you have a roommate anyway?"

"I'm just going to go now." Andrew yells down the hall after them.

"He probably doesn't want to have to listen to us all night." Amelia says playfully.

"Amelia, we're not going to have sex tonight. It's our first date." Arizona reminds her.

"Then why are we going to your bedroom?" Amelia asks confused.

"Because my roommate is home, otherwise we'd be making out on the couch." She explains, "And you can't take me to your place because it's more crowded than my place."

Pushing the blonde down on the bed, Amelia smiles and then lays down next to her. "Okay," she says smirking, "I promised you slow, so we'll go slow, until you change your mind and then we may go slower." She says running a finger down her neck and around her nipple and down her abdomen, resting her hand there.

Taking in her breathe at the touch, Arizona bites her lip and gasps.

Amelia bends over her and kisses her lightly on the lips, then trails down her neck and follows the path that her finger just trailed.

"Um, that's really not fair. We're supposed to be making out." Arizona says, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Right," Amelia says looking up, giving the blonde a view down her shirt.

"Oh god, you don't play fair at all." Arizona says struggling to sit up against the brunette's weight.

"What about me, led you to believe that I would?" Amelia asks adjusting her position, so her breasts are in the blonde's face.

Wetting her lips, Arizona gives her a tight nervous smile. She's completely turned on and no longer sure about being able to wait.

Amelia watches her and notes that the blonde is quite aroused. A mischievous smile crosses her face and she leans in to kiss the blonde.

Arizona returns the kiss tentatively which throws the brunette off guard, so she flips the brunette over and straddles her.

"Hey!" Amelia exclaims startled.

"Did you really think that I would let you have all the fun?", the blonde asks, noting that the brunette is enjoying the view down her blouse.

Now they are both suitably aroused and the blonde bends down and kisses her again, a little harder this time.

Amelia reaches up and pulls her hair to deepen the kiss and then they both pull back.

"I want you, now." She says thickly, pulling her in kissing her hungrily.

Returning the kiss, Arizona rips off her blouse and lowers herself down onto the brunette, "You better..."

* * *

The next morning, Arizona wakes up alone. Annoyed, she looks around the room and then spots a note.

"Couldn't sleep, had to go for a run. See you at lunch. A"

Grumpy, Arizona moves to the edge of the bed and pulls herself up, makes her way to the bathroom and takes her robe off the door and puts it on, then grabs her crutches. She needs coffee STAT.

"Dr... Arizona," Andrew says turning around with a cup of coffee. He offers it to her.

"Thank you." She says taking a sip and then moving around him to add sugar. "I'm sorry about last night." She says a little embarrassed.

"No problem. I just didn't know you were seeing Dr Shepherd." He says nervously.

"Well, it's new. But we've been friends for awhile." She explains.

"She seems really into you." He observes.

"We're not doing this." Arizona says finishing her coffee and walking away.

* * *

"So how was your date?" Alex asks the next morning when they meet in her office before rounds.

"It was good." She says, irritation still in her voice.

"Good? It doesn't sound like it was good. You sound pissed." He remarks.

"I'm not pissed, I'm annoyed. But this, this isn't happening." She says standing up and walking out of the office.

"See if I try to do girl talk again." He huffs under his breath rushing after her.

* * *

"Hey, I brought lunch." Amelia says stepping into the blonde's office and closing the door behind her.

Narrowing her eyes, Arizona glares at her. "You left. What the hell Amelia?" She blurts out.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I knew that you had an early day. So I let you sleep." She explains.

"For the record, women don't like to wake up alone, especially the first time." She admits.

"Good to know. It won't happen again, unless I get paged of course." Amelia replies, crossing the room and setting the food down on her desk. Flashing a big smile, she leans in and kisses the blonde. "Forgive me?" She asks.

"I'm considering it." Arizona replies, "What did you bring for lunch?" She asks opening up a bag.

"Pad Thai," she says waiting for the squeal.

"Yay! I love Pad Thai!", the blonde exclaims and reaches into the bag.

"I know." Amelia says leaning in for another kiss.

They curl up on the couch together and eat their lunch. Amelia recounts her morning consults and Arizona talks about the case that she has coming it.

A light rap on the door interrupts their laughter and Arizona says, "Come in."

"Oh hey, sorry to interrupt your lunch," Callie says when she opens the door and smells the Pad Thai. Then she takes in the whole scene and turns a little red. "Amelia, uh, I can just call you later Arizona." She says turning to leave.

"Torres, don't go. I actually have to go back to work." Amelia says leaning over to kiss the blonde and say goodbye. Callie turns back around slowly.

Amelia smiles at her as she passes by and quickly gathers up the empty takeout containers and takes them with her.

"Well, this is awkward." Arizona says moving to slip her leg back on as Callie paces nervously.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Saturday and Meredith told me that you and Amelia were seeing each other, I just didn't expect to see you together. Uh, you look really good together." She admits.

"Thank you Callie. If it helps, I'm still nervous to meet your girlfriend, actually just to see you with someone else will be hard. I, uh, I can imagine what this felt like to you." Arizona admits.

"I know that I've been the one dating and you've been the one... I just had no idea how much this sucks. Wow, you two look really happy together and all I can think of is if we ever looked that happy together." Callie says crossing the room to sit beside her.

"Of course we did. And yes, that feeling really sucks." Arizona says leaning over and nudging her gently.

"I want you to be happy, but how is it, after all this time and everything that we've been through, I still kind of wish..." Callie begins to say.

"Don't go there Calliope, that ship has sailed." Arizona says standing up and walking over to her desk. "You just told me how great things are with your girlfriend and that you're 'happier than you've ever been'," she can't help but remind her that incredibly painful phrase that she spouted just a few nights ago.

Sighing, Callie hears those words and realizes how insensitive it was to say them. "I'm sorry. That wasn't exactly what I meant, it's just that all of our happy memories have a bittersweet edge to them right now. And they hurt to think of."

Turning back around to face her, Arizona has tears falling down her face.

"Arizona, oh crap. I'm sorry." Callie says rushing to her and wrapping her arms around her.

For a minute, the blonde lets her comfort her. It's comfortable and warm embrace and they both really need it right now.

Pulling away, Arizona wipes her eyes and asks softly, "Wow, we really are over, aren't we?"

Callie knows what she means, neither of them feel any butterflies, "Yeah." She agrees, wiping tears from her own eyes.

"So we'll see you and Penny at the club." Arizona says moving away from her.

"Yeah, okay." Callie says still processing this moment that they shared.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: you know that the phrase "without drama" means nothing but drama, right?**_

* * *

"Do we even know anything about the band that's playing?" Amelia asks as they drive over to the club.

"Nothing, other than Alex jams with them and might join them tonight." Arizona replies.

"How are you feeling about meeting Callie's girlfriend?" She asks the blonde.

"She's met mine, so no big deal." Arizona says smiling brightly at the brunette.

"Good answer, but are you sure, it's not going to be a big deal." Amelia asks.

"I've already met her, so yeah, it will be okay." Arizona reminds her.

"Good, I'm ready for a fun night out, without any drama." Amelia says laughing.

"Yeah this should be a great night." Arizona says reaching over and squeezing the brunette's leg.

* * *

In the club, Callie and Penny are sitting with Alex and Jo. Alex goes over to where the band is setting up and Callie follows him, the two women watch them talking with the band.

"I wonder what that's about?" Penny remarks.

"Alex is probably talking with them about which song he's going to join them on." Jo replies.

Then looking up, Jo spots Arizona and Amelia entering the club and she stands up and waves at them.

Walking over, Arizona notices that Callie and Alex are over talking to the band. Alex glances up and nods at her, but Callie is talking excitedly and doesn't look up.

"Arizona! Amelia! So glad that you made it." Jo says greeting each woman with a light hug. "Oh and this is Penny. Callie and Alex are over there," she adds sitting back down.

"Penny, nice to see you again." Arizona says extending her hand to the other woman. "And this is Amelia, she's a neurosurgeon at Grey-Sloan."

"Amelia Shepherd, great to meet you, Callie's told us a lot about you." Amelia says shaking her hand and sitting down.

Penny suddenly looks a little uncomfortable, she excuses herself and goes to the bathroom.

The three woman exchange confused looks, but then Meredith and Maggie join them.

"Where's Penny?" Callie asks when she and Alex rejoin the group.

"Oh she went to the bathroom." Jo replies.

"She's been in there for a while, though maybe she got a phone call. She's a surgeon, right?" Maggie points out.

"I'm just going to go check on her." Callie says picking up her wine and taking a sip.

* * *

Penny is standing just outside the bathroom and is on the phone with someone having an intense conversation. Callie overhears bits and pieces. "Her name is Shepherd and she's a neurosurgeon, so odds are yes." She says, sounding scared. Then she responds, "I don't know what to do, that's why I called you."

Turning around a little as she talks, she notices Callie. "Greg, I've got to go. No, it's fine. I'll figure it out."

"Is everything okay?" Callie asks, she knows that Penny's brother's name is Greg.

"Uh, yeah. It's fine, I just didn't know Arizona was so beautiful. She's really gorgeous Cal." Penny decides to distract the Latina by talking about her ex.

"She is, but you're beautiful too." Callie says stepping in and pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, but I'm not that kind of beautiful." She replies, "You are though. Did you see the way people looked at you when we walked into the club?"

"Okay, what is this about?" Callie asks, aware now that she's trying to distract her. Then remembering the comment that she overheard on the phone, "Have you met Amelia before? Did you guys date? one-night stand?" Callie asks fishing for why her girlfriend would be upset about meeting the brunette.

"No, nothing like that. But I did meet her brother once," Penny admits.

"Derek was amazing, I still can't believe that he's gone. Did you know that he survived a gun shot to the heart and a plane crash?" Callie asks.

"Uh, yeah. I did know that. Hey, it looks like the whole group is here, we should go back over." Penny says glancing around to look at their table.

"Okay, if you're sure." Callie says, still a little worried. She's never know Penny to be insecure like this, but then she's sitting with a table full of Seattle's top surgeons, so it does make sense.

As they head back over to the table, Callie glances at Alex and he looks over to the band again and then pulls her in.

"Their lead vocalist is held up by the ferry." He explains, "I'm going to sing the first song, but they'd like you to go ahead and fill in on the next two. They're all old jazz standards that I've heard you sing before, okay?" He asks.

"Okay, sure. Can I see what they are?" She asks and they go over to look at the set list.

"Is Callie going to sing?" Maggie asks.

"It sounds like it. Oh this is going to be great." Jo replies.

Arizona looks a little uncomfortable now and Amelia notices, "Is there something wrong?" She asks the blonde.

"No, I just wasn't expecting this. It's fine though. Callie sings beautifully." She adds smiling tightly.

Meredith motions for the server to come over and she orders two shots of tequila, one for her and one for Arizona to take the edge off.

Alex joins the band and the first notes of 'Have You Seen the Rain' float out and they all laugh, Alex loves to play this song since he lives in Seattle where it rains all the time.

The shots appear and Meredith takes them and goes over to Arizona and hands her one. "I think you're going to need this," she says smiling.

Arizona looks at her, looks at the shot and then nods, they do the shot simultaneously and then Meredith takes her hand and squeezes it.

Callie sits across from them and tries not to be offended that Meredith did the shot with Arizona instead of her. Is it really that big of a deal that she's going to sing tonight, she wonders. Penny is excited that Callie's going to sing and she's peppering her with questions about what she's going to sing.

As that song ends, the band introduces Alex and then tell the crowd that they have another guest vocalist and Callie goes up to the stage.

"It's been a while since I've sang live with a band." She says nervously as the first notes of "Someone To Watch Over Me' begin to play. Her voice is a little thin to start, but as she warms up, she nails it and the crowd quickly warms up to her.

The band guys look at each other and begin playing another one, 'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered'.

As that one begins, Meredith orders two more shots for her and Arizona. Knowing what it's like to have dated someone who can sing and then hearing them sing after the break up, Meredith knows that even though Arizona and Amelia are in a good place, it's still hard to listen to an ex sing torch songs that used to be sung to you.

After the second shot, Arizona gets up to go to the bathroom, Amelia almost follows but the blonde waves her off.

Callie's really loosened up and now the band has gotten the feel for her vocals, they lean over and ask Alex if she knows the next song and he nods, so the begin playing 'Besame Mucho,'.

Callie hears the lead in and immediately recongnizes it and begins singing it in Spanish.

Arizona walks out of the bathroom and hears the song and goes pale. No, no why would she do this tonight, Arizona asks herself.

As soon as Meredith recognizes the song, looks for Arizona and then gets up and goes to the bathroom to find her. Amelia follows and finds them both in the bathroom.

"What is going on?" She asks as they stand whispering together.

"Amelia, Callie sang this song to Arizona at their reception." Meredith blurts out. "I can't believe that she'd sing it tonight."

"Meredith, I'm sure that she didn't plan to sing it and it doesn't mean anything anymore, it's just that I didn't expect her to sing tonight. Amelia, I'm sorry." She says apologizing to her girlfriend.

"It's understandable. We should go," she suggests.

"No, it's fine. Meredith, just give me a minute. We'll be back, I promise." Arizona says smiling tightly.

"Okay, but I wouldn't blame you if you left." She says looking at the two of them.

"We'll be right out." Amelia says as she watches Meredith leave the bathroom.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Amelia asks turning back to the blonde.

Arizona's response is to press herself against the brunette and kiss her lightly. Amelia responds by wrapping her arms around her and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Meredith goes back to the table and Jo asks, "Is everything alright?"

Meredith leans over and tells Jo that that song was one that Callie sang to the blonde at their wedding reception and Jo looks stricken.

Callie decides to take a break and the band picks a song that Alex can sing.

"What's going on?" Penny asks when Callie joins them at the table.

"That song, I shouldn't have sang that song," she says quickly to her girlfriend, "Where's Arizona?" She asks.

"She's fine. She's in the bathroom with Amelia. They're coming back." Meredith informs her.

"She's not leaving?" Callie asks.

"I don't think so." Meredith replies.

A few minutes later, the band takes a break and Alex joins them. Callie decides to go check on Arizona and apologize.

To escape the awkwardness of sitting there with Penny, Jo asks her where she works.

"Oh, I just joined Bayside as an attending General Surgeon." She explains.

"Where did you work before?" Alex asks.

"Puget Sound Community Hospital," she replies.

Meredith drops her glass and everyone jumps.

Startled, Maggie leans into her, "Meredith! Are you okay?" She asks.

Turning slowly, now recognizing Penny as the young surgeon from the night Derek died, she says sharply, "No, she killed Derek."

"What?" Callie asks loudly. "Wait, were you Derek's surgeon?"

"Uh, I was on the trauma team that handled his case. There were three of us." She begins to explain.

Just then Arizona and Amelia walk up to the table and Amelia having overheard the exchange says, "You? You killed my brother?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't the lead on the case." Penny explains.

"But you told me outside afterward, you told me that you should have pushed for the CT." Meredith reminds her.

"Uh, yeah. I should have pushed harder. I thought they were missing something." She admits nervously.

"They missed everything and I should have sued them." Meredith spits out angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ready for some processing? It's time, don't you think?**_

* * *

"Oh my god," Jo says to Alex on the drive home. "What a fricking mess!" She exclaims. "I cannot believe that just happened."

"It's my fault that she sang that song. I should have remembered why I knew that she knew it." Alex says trying to explain.

"Well, but that doesn't explain why she's dating the surgeon that killed Derek." Jo remarks.

"Jo, she didn't know. Jeez, how would she know that?" He says defending her.

"I don't know, but she knew she worked at the hospital where Derek died. Is it too much to think that she'd ask?" Jo replies.

"It is too much to ask." He says. "Penny should have said something. It's on her, not Torres."

* * *

"It's Callie," Arizona says answering her phone. Then going to the door, she opens it and lets the Latina inside.

"Thank you for letting me in." Callie says entering the apartment. "Arizona, I just wanted to apologize for singing that song tonight. I was so nervous about singing that when they played a song, that I knew I just went with it." She explains.

Then to Amelia she says, "Amelia, I had no idea Penny was on the trauma team that treated Derek. I never would have put any of you in that situation, if I had known." Callie says obviously distraught by everything.

"Calliope, are you okay?" Arizona asks concerned for her.

"I don't know. I can't believe that she knew I knew Derek and then didn't say anything." Callie replies upset.

"Arizona, do you mind if I go to Meredith's? I just really need to see her." Amelia asks, unable to be around Callie, but understanding that they need to talk.

"Uh, okay." The blonde replies worried that she should go with her. "Amelia, do you want me to come with you?"

Coming over and wrapping an arm around her, Amelia says, "No stay here, you guys need to talk." Then planting a light kiss on the blonde's lips, she leaves.

Involuntarily, Arizona shivers at the loss of contact as she watches the small brunette leave the apartment.

"I like her, she's good for you." Callie says observing the exchange.

Looking back to the Latina, Arizona considers the comment and then walks over to the stove and puts water on for tea and prepares two cups silently as Callie watches.

"Are you in love with her?" Arizona finally asks as she sets the tea in front of her. "Because if you're not, then your decision is fairly easy, but if you are then you need to decide how to get past this."

"I know that she's someone that I could love, but I don't know if I am in love with her yet. I always felt like she was holding something back and I guess it made me hold back." Callie explains and takes another sip of her tea.

"I didn't come here to talk about her, Arizona. I came by because I needed to apologize to you face to face for singing that song." Callie says sincerely.

"Callie, I understand how it happened and if I'm honest with myself, it shouldn't have been a big deal, but I haven't heard you sing since we broke up. I didn't realize that it would affect me like that." She admits softly.

"Arizona, since we broke up the only person that I've sang to is Sofia. Penny didn't even know that I could sing." Callie admits.

"So you were holding back from her too." Arizona points out.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that I was." She replies slowly. "Wow, I totally did hold back from her. No wonder she held something back from me."

"Uh, Calliope, you can't really compare, she withheld that she was involved in treating your fatally injured friend and colleague, you just didn't sing to her." Arizona counters.

Callie silently considers it and it's not lost on her that Arizona just called her by her full name.

Sitting there silently, they suddenly hear a phone buzzing. The blonde glances over to the counter and notes that it's not hers. "I think it's yours," she says.

Reaching over and removing the phone from her purse, Callie looks at it and then turns it off.

"You should talk to her." Arizona says, guessing that the call was from Penny.

"What do I say to her? She kept something from me, something that bothered her so much that she left that hospital. That tells us right there, that there's something wrong. She was in the middle of a Trauma fellowship and she left it. Went back to Wash U, back to her mentor and then got a new job at General Surgery fellowship at Bayside." Callie explains. "Why didn't I question that more?" She asks.

"In new relationships, we don't always ask the hard questions up front." Arizona suggests.

* * *

Amelia stands in front of the house, she texted Maggie that she was coming home, but now that she's there, she's nervous to enter and face Meredith. After Derek's death, Amelia said some pretty unforgiving things to her sister-in-law. And now it would seem that Meredith was correct in her assessment that there wasn't anything for her to do to save Derek, but she'd still asked repeatedly for his medical records and now she's planning to demand them. Taking a deep breath, Amelia walks up to the door and enters.

Meredith and Maggie are on the couch. Derek's medical records are open on the coffee table. Amelia goes right to them and begins pouring over them. Maggie excuses herself to go check on the kids.

"Oh my god." Amelia says repeatedly as she pages through the file.

Meredith sits by and observes her. She knows now that she shouldn't have withheld the records from Derek's family, but now, seeing Penny and realizing that she actually left her Trauma fellowship after Derek's death, helped her realize that she can't hide from this any more.

Looking up at Meredith, Amelia states, "This is gross malpractice. They didn't follow basic trauma protocols." She points out. "That neurologist should be reported to the State Board and officially reprimanded. There's no excuse for taking that long to respond to a trauma page when you're on call." She adds.

"Agreed." Meredith says unemotionally.

"Dr Jensen is the only one who did anything right, but she failed to assert herself and failed her patient by not advocating for the protocol and course of treatment that she knew he needed." Amelia points out.

"Right, I agree. Which is why I didn't want to do anything about this. I met with the hospital board and they assured me that they had reprimanded the Neurologist and restructured their Trauma department to ensure proper adherence to protocols." Meredith explains flatly.

"Do you still feel that way?" Amelia asks.

"Honestly Amy, I don't know how I feel anymore. If Jensen left her fellowship after Derek's death, then I'm not sure how I feel about it." Meredith admits.

"She not only left her fellowship, she changed from Trauma to General, which makes no sense at all. Trauma surgeons do not go to general, unless they are fired from Trauma." Amelia points out.

"It makes sense that they would fire her. She knew the correct course of treatment, but didn't pursue it." Meredith replies.

* * *

After an hour or so, Meredith is talked out and needs sleep. Amelia is drained as well, but she wants to go back over to Arizona's. She decides to call her.

Arizona doesn't answer. Her phone is still on the counter with the sound off and she's in bed alone. Callie's asleep on the couch and hears the phone, so she gets up and answers it.

"Uh, hey Amelia," Callie says softly. "Arizona left her phone out here. She's in bed, I'm on the couch," she explains.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to check on her. I'm going to stay here, will you let her know." Amelia asks awkwardly.

"Of course," Callie says, then asks, "How are you and Meredith?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, uh, good night." Amelia says disconnecting the call.

Hanging up the phone, Amelia looks over to Meredith and says, "Guess I'm staying here tonight."

"Callie's still there?" Meredith asks surprised.

"She says that she's on the couch and Arizona left her phone out there." Amelia repeats.

"Okay, well that makes sense." Meredith remarks.

"You've known them a long time, Mer, do I have anything to worry about? Am I going to get crushed here when they get back together?" She asks.

"I don't think they'll get back together, if that's what you're asking." Meredith replies.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: and this is where we end...**_

"How are you?" Amelia asks the next morning when Arizona calls her.

"I'm good, but I missed you. How did things go at the house?" She asks.

"They went late, uh, that's why I stayed here." She explains.

"Yeah, Callie mentioned that you called. I'm so sorry about that. It must have been really weird to call my phone and talk to her." Arizona remarks.

"It was." Amelia agrees.

"Please come over, we need to talk about last night." Arizona asks. "I want to explain."

"Arizona, it's obvious that you still have feelings for her. I understand." Amelia says hoping that she doesn't sound pathetic.

"Amelia, do you really have that little faith in what we have that you think I would just go back to Callie after she sings a couple of songs?" Arizona asks angrily. "Now I suggest you get over here, STAT!" She says and abruptly disconnects the phone before she says anything else.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Meredith asks coming in and seeing the confused look on Amelia's face.

"I'm an idiot." She says standing up and grabbing her keys. As she opens up the front door, she runs right into Callie.

"Uh, hi. Can I talk to Meredith?" She asks nervously.

Looking at the Latina, she notes that she looks like she slept on the couch. Relieved and even more motivated to get over to Arizona's, she says "I don't know, go ask her."

Standing in front of the open door, Callie calls out "Meredith?", as she enters the house and closes the door behind her.

"In here." Meredith replies.

"Hey," Callie says leaning in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

Meredith continues making her cup of coffee, then takes another cup and pours one for Callie and carries them both over to the dining table. "Sit." She says pushing the cup at her.

Callie sits, picks up the cup and takes a sip. "Thank you. This is good."

"Amelia makes great coffee. But that's not why you're here. You really had no idea, did you?" Meredith asks.

"I'm sorry. It seems like such an obvious thing to ask, I'm sorry that I didn't know. I should have known." Callie explains awkwardly.

"Cal, I understand about that. It was a weird twist to a weird night. But you know it helped me face it and Amelia and Maggie and I spent the night talking and going over everything; which was really long overdue." Meredith says sipping her coffee.

"I see." Callie says, unsure of what to say next.

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith asks.

"Uh, sure." Callie replies curiously.

"Did you really not know that you would be singing last night? Because a heads up to your ex would have been appropriate, you know?" Meredith remarks.

"No, I had no idea. I went to listen to a band, just like everyone else. Mer, I haven't sang with a band since college. If I'd have known ahead of time, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it. You know how I am." Callie explains.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Amelia is suddenly very nervous waiting for Arizona.

The door opens and Arizona is in yoga pants and a sweatshirt, "Hey," she says reaching out and taking the brunette's hand and pulling her into the apartment.

Unsure what to do, Amelia stands there and looks at her a moment. "I'm sorry." She says finally. "But let me explain. In these situations, I'm not the one who's chosen. I'm the one who's left." She admits.

"Ah, so you've been in this situation before?" Arizona asks sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Amelia replies walking over to her and taking her hands. "I'm an idiot, okay? I've haven't felt this way in a long time and it never works out for me, so I guess I just assumed that this was how we end. You and Callie getting back together." She replies, looking away and adding. "I decided that I could accept losing you to her."

"You haven't lost me. I'm still here." Arizona reminds her, pulling her in and wrapping her arms around her and pressing a light kiss on her lips. "This is good, what we have is good." Arizona reminds her.

"I know, that's why I'm terrified of it and don't trust it." Amelia explains.

"Do you believe that Callie slept here on the couch last night?" Arizona asks suddenly.

"Yes, I do believe that, why are you asking?" Amelia asks.

"So you trust that she could stay here in my apartment with me and we didn't sleep together?" Arizona asks again.

"Yes, I mean, I was afraid that you might, especially after your reaction to her singing last night." Amelia reminds her.

"But you left us alone here anyway?" Arizona points out.

"I did. Because I didn't want to be in the way, if you were getting back together with her, then I wanted to step out of the way. You deserve to be happy." Amelia says softly.

"So do you." Arizona replies tearfully.

"I know, but I love you so much that I want you to be happy. Even if it's not me that makes you happy." She explains.

Pulling the brunette to her and kissing her fiercely, Arizona can't help but blurt out, "I love you too."


End file.
